Petz and Saphir
by Mina's Jade
Summary: After his death, she mourns, but not without the vow that will bring them together again...
1. The Promise

Hey, its my first story… I'm kinda scurred… But hey, I really wanted to do this story after watching the 2nd season of Sailor Moon (I guess u could say after **re**-watching the 2nd season of Sailor Moon…) Anyway, I hope u enjoy…

**Flashback…**

Petz: No! I can't let you leave! I would be ensuring your death if I did!!!!

Saphir: I promise, I will return. To keep that promise, I will leave my jacket here.

Petz: Fine… But please, return here safe…

Hours Later…

Calaveras: Hey, Petz…

Petz: (Gasp) I know…He's gone…

**Flashback End… One year later**

Koan: Hey, Petz! Let's all go do something today! You, me, Calaveras, and Beruchier!!! C'mon! Usagi-chan and her friends have invited us!!!

Petz: No, Koan, I really don't want to… I'm not in the mood to do anything today…

Koan: Why..? Oh, I apologize. I forgot what today was. But trust me, He would want you to do something, not mourn over his passing all day.

Petz: Honestly, Koan, I am your elder. You cannot know what I am going through at this moment. He was so close to me, and I to him, to the very ending. I nursed him to health and he… he… he died, trying to protect his brother who also died in vain… How could you know how that feels?

Koan: I…

Petz: I'm sorry; you go have fun with everyone. I'm going to set some candles for him in prayer at the Temple.

Koan: Alright. Neesan, feel better.

Beruchier: Koan! What's taking so long!? Usagi just called! She's worried, are we going or not?

Koan: Coming Neesan!!!

Petz: Saphir…

**(Undisclosed Area)**

Prince Diamond: She's mourning over you at this very second; I know she is. She has been since that very day.

Saphir: I know she is. But there is nothing I can do about it. We are in two different worlds now, she in the living, I in the non-living… There is no way I can fulfill her needs.

Prince Diamond: Honestly, Saphir, what would you do without your older brother? Do you not know of the day that a soul shall ride to fulfill its needs that it could not complete?

Saphir: What? What runs through your mind, Niisan?

Prince Diamond: There is a day in which you may rise from this dwelling and go to earth to take care of any unfinished business. You can take this day at any time.

Saphir: Honestly, Niisan? I can see her again? How? How?

Prince Diamond: Remember, Niisan, if there is anything that you truly desire, you can accomplish it by any means.

Saphir: I think I understand.

**_Saphir walks out on his own…_**

Saphir: Petz, you can believe this. Hear my voice! I will be with you in a matter of time. Keep praying, and do not forget me! I will be with you in a matter of time, I swear!

**_At the temple_**

Petz: I swear, I must be going be going crazy… Or is it that I want him back so much? I could have sworn I just heard Saphir's voice calling to me… I heard the words exact and clear… Oh, Saphir… I want you in my arms so badly… I need you… _(Starts breaking down into a soft cry)_ Please come back to me…

That is my first story of my first chapter… Did you like it? Don't just tell me in your mind, Review!!! I want to hear the criticism (unbelievable, huh?) Plz!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Just review… And then, I will bring a better 2nd chapter!!!! Yay!!!


	2. The Return

Next chapter!!!!! Woohoo!!! I had to write it while I had the story in my head. I also 4got to remind ppl I DON'T OWN SAILOR MOON!!!!!!!! PLZ DON'T SUE ME!!!!!!!!! Also, I got a review from someone and it seems as if they were a little confused, but thanx for the review anyway!!! Here is wats goin on…

Petz- the eldest of the 4 Ayakashi (Phantom) Sisters (From the 2nd season of Sailor Moon)

Calaveras: 2nd oldest of the Ayakashi Sisters

Beruchier: 3rd oldest of the Ayakashi Sisters

Koan: Youngest of the Ayakashi Sisters

Prince Diamond: Older brother of Saphir, leader of the Black Moon clan (Season 2 of Sailor Moon)

Saphir: Younger brother of Prince Diamond

K! Now that every1 is up-2-date n everything, onto the chapter!

**Back at Home**

Beruchier: Oh! Petz! We had so much fun with Usagi-chan!!! How are you feeling? Is everything ok?

Petz: I swear, at the temple, I heard Saphir's voice, softly humming in my ear.

Calaveras: Hey guys. Petz, how are you?

Petz: His voice was so clear… He told me to keep praying and that he would be with me in a matter of time.

Koan (Walking in): Sis, I believe you.

Petz: What am I supposed to do? Honestly, am I going crazy? Do I seriously want him, need him that much?

Beruchier: It's none of those reasons, Neesan. I believe, no, we all believe, that he really got through to you. I'm sure everything that you heard was from him.

Koan: Yeah! Neesan, never give up hope. Remember what Sailor Moon told us. Love is an emotion that you can gain when you truly believe in it.

Petz: Thank you, my younger sisters.

(Ayakashi Sisters in response): No problem, Neesan!

Calaveras: Now, let's get you out of these gloomy black clothes and into something comfortable so we can all have a girls night in, huh?

Petz: Yeah, let's do it!

**(Undisclosed Area)**

Prince Diamond: Saphir, the only way for you to get to the surface is to admit all of the sins you have ever committed, except for one. Any one sin you choose.

Saphir: Why is that, Niisan?

Prince Diamond: Why? Why you ask? Because no being on that earth is perfect. Not the glorious Sailor Moon of the present, not the powerful and beautiful Neo-Queen Serenity. Not even us of the Black Moon clan.

Saphir: So, do I just admit it and that's it?

Prince Diamond: Yes, but remember, every sin **except for one**.

Saphir: Ok, Niisan.

Prince Diamond: I'll trust you'll want some privacy, so I'll leave. But before I do, please promise me if you meet upon Sailor Moon, tell her thank you. She'll know what I mean.

Saphir (in a confused, but serious tone): Alright.

_(Prince Diamond leaves)_

Saphir: Please, God! Hear my cry! Hear the sins that I have committed and cleanse me so that I may enter the earth for one day and be with the woman I truly love!

_(Saphir closes his eyes and thinks of all the sins, and soon disappears from the spot upon which he once stood.)_

_(Prince Diamond then enters)_

Prince Diamond: Godspeed, Saphir.

**Back on Earth**

Calaveras: Man! I feel so hung over! We must have drunk waaaaay toooooo much last night on that girls night in!

Koan: I agree… I mean. Look at Petz. She's still out cold!

Beruchier: Let's not wake her. She went through too much yesterday anyway.

Koan: Yeah, let's leave her a note. We'll ask Rei if we can come to her temple and ask her if her grandfather watched over Petz while she was praying for Saphir. I'm worried that we might be missing a part of her story.

Calaveras: Koan, you are young. Petz has no reason to keep anything from us. We believe in her, remember? But, let's go somewhere anyway. She needs some peace.

_(The 3 Ayakashi Sister exit)_

_(1 hour later)_

Petz: (Moan) I feel terrible… I must have a hangover.

_(Petz reads the note her sisters left her)_

Petz: So, after that long night, they still went out and went to have fun. My little sisters… What am I going to do with them? What am I going to do with myself? I guess I'll go take a long, hot bath to feel better.

_(Petz enters the bathroom)_

_(1hour later, Saphir appears in the Ayakashi Sisters apartment)_

Saphir: I'm… I'm… I'm alive! I have a human body! Thank God! But, where am I?

_(Saphir looks around, and soon enters Petz's room, where she is in the bathroom bathing)_

Saphir: This is it. I remember as if it was yesterday. I'm in Her room. My jacket… It's still in the place where she put it when I left. But, where is she?

_(Steam exits the bathroom door which has just been opened by Petz, humming a tune)_

Saphir: Petz…?

Petz: Saphir…?

_(Petz faints, Saphir catches her)_

Saphir: I'm here now, Petz, but only for a day.

Petz: Saphir? Is it really you? Please don't let this be my mind playing horrible tricks on me…

Saphir: This isn't a trick, it's really me. It's a long story, but I'm here now, for one day, then I have to return.

Petz: No! Return to where? I need you hear…

Saphir: Shhh… We'll talk about that later. Right now, I want to enjoy this. Me and you, together… again…

Petz: (breaks into a soft cry) Saphir, it's been hell only thinking about you and not being able to be with you!

Saphir: I feel the same way. I felt your pain everyday.

Petz: Let's leave here before my sisters return. We can then have some peace.

Saphir: You know this city better than me, where shall we go?

Petz: Let me get dressed and we'll leave.

Saphir: (stuttering) um, o-o-ok. I-i-i'll j-j-just be over in the n-n-next room…

Petz: (chuckles) Maybe we'll get to that later…

_(Saphir, walking backwards, then stumbles back and almost falls on the floor)_

Petz: (chuckles) Just wait for me, k?

Saphir: I'll wait all my time on this earth…

_(15 minutes later)(Petz and Saphir are outside holding hands and laughing)_

Calaveras: Wow, we sure had a good time out today, didn't we?

Beruchier: Yeah! But, I wonder how Petz is doing. Don't you, Koan? Koan…?

Koan: Neesan, isn't that Petz walking in the park, (Gasp) with Master Saphir!?

Calaveras and Beruchier: Oh My God!!! It is!!!

Calaveras: What the hell is going on here? Isn't Master Saphir dead?

Koan: But he's right there, laughing and smiling… with… Petz… God! We're dense! Don't you get it? Something has happened… Master Saphir had to get to Earth somehow, and I think the only ones that can help us are the Senshi!

Calaveras: No! I forbid you Koan. Petz looks happy. Let's let her be, for now, and then we'll ask her later what happened. Right now, I'm happy as long as she's happy, and that's all that matters.

_(Beruchier and Koan both look on with worried looks on their face as Koan and Saphir laugh)_

Well, that is a longer 2nd chapter. I think the ending is kind of rushed, though. Hey, you give me the opinions! What kinda reader just lets the writer give themselves criticism??? Now, Review!!!!!!!!!! Yay!!!!!!!!!


	3. The Secret's Out

Guess whose back (back, back)… Back again (again, again)… Mina's Jade is back (back, back)… Tell a friend (friend, friend)… Ok, really, I'm back with the next chapter. I might start a new story soon, look 4 it. It will deal with Chibi-Usa and Helios… Anyway, ppl need to review. How am I supposed 2 no what 2 fix in my chapters if no 1 tells me? Review ppl! I no I don't own Sailor Moon (wish I did), but u could still leave some criticism… And now, onto the 3rd chapter!!!! Yay!!!!!!!!!!!!

**In The Park**

Petz: … and that is what's been going on here on Earth. We all have such wonderful lives, living together, having fun with the Senshi… I just wish you could have done the same.

Saphir: I wish the same, also. But you know this body is temporary. I won't be able to stay on Earth past tomorrow. I'm sorry. Blame Wiseman for this. I blame him for twisting my brother's spirit into something forsaken that he couldn't even trust his own blood.

Petz: Hmm… Let's go somewhere else. I could have just sworn I heard my sisters.

Saphir: All right. How about some dinner? I never had Earth food, but I see how much you and your sisters seem to love it. You have a refrigerator full of it at your apartment.

Petz: Ok. Do you mind hanging with the Senshi? I mean, they are the ones who tried to save your life. One of them owns the best eating spot in all of Japan!

Saphir: (Reluctantly) All right. I have to relay a message to one of them anyway. But are you sure they will accept me? I mean, I am the brother of the man who tried to kill them.

Petz: But you are the man that they tried to save for my sake.

_(Saphir holds Petz's hand; she blushes. They walk out of the park)_

Koan: Grrrrr… Having power used to be good!!!!! I couldn't hear one thing they were saying!!!

Beruchier: It's ok Koan. I at least heard where they might be going. They might be heading to Mako-chan's apartment. They are, after all, heading to the best eating spot in all of Japan.

Calaveras: I can't believe I let you guys talk me into spying on them… (Under her breath, mumbling) Disobeying your older sister's orders to find out the eldest sister's business…

Koan: C'mon, Neesan! You know as well as I do that you want to know what's going on with Petz and Master Saphir…

Calaveras: (blushing and stuttering) W-w-well, e-e-even s-s-so, (Clears her throat) it is not our business, but just to make sure nothing is going on, you know, no evil or anything, we'd better make sure Neesan is ok and that we can trust this Master Saphir.

_(Beruchier and Koan are mumbling to each other)_

Beruchier: Have you ever heard anything so ridiculous in your life?

Koan: I know. We both know she wants to know what's going on with them.

Beruchier: Especially since she hasn't had a date since only God-knows-when.

Calaveras: Shut up!!!!! Geez! Even being disrespected by my own younger sisters!!! Let's go!

_(Petz and Saphir are in front of an apartment; they open the door and enter the room and take off their shoes)_

Petz: Hello! Mako-chan!? Are you home? Sorry for disturbing you!

Mako: Petz! How good it is to see you! Koan and the others told me you would be sleeping in today! What are you doing here?

Petz: Um, you remember Saphir, don't you?

Mako (with shock in her voice): Uh…yes, yes I do! But, uh, Petz, can I speak to you alone?

Petz: Sure.

Mako: Um, Saphir, make yourself at home. Sit down, cut on the TV, whatever you feel like doing.

Saphir: Thank you.

_(Petz and Mako walk off into the doorway entrance)_

Mako: What is going on here, Petz? I thought Saphir was… How is he right now, sitting in my living room looking at pictures?

Petz: I'm sorry for not calling you to let you know we were coming, but it was a spur-of-the-moment thing, you know? As for Saphir, he did explain to me why he is here, but I really rather not explain…

Mako: Why? You're going to have me sit to a table with someone who I think is dead? Someone who's life I tried to save, but only in vain?

Petz: Please, Mako-chan. You know I would explain anything to you that you don't see as right, but this is a special case where if I explain, I… I… I just don't know what you would think.

Mako: I am your friend, Petz. Anything you need to get off of your shoulders I would happily listen to, without making any unfair judgments.

Petz: Alright.

_(Petz begins explaining the story of Saphir's return)_

Mako: Wow. I… I don't know what to say… I'm happy for you, believe me, but… I guess anything is possible. I mean, I never thought time-travel was possible, but Chibi-Usa arrived from the 30th Century so easily. I never thought death was something so painful for the one dying, but when I saw Eternal Sailor Moon crying for us in front of Galaxia's throne, I knew it was something more painful on my side because I had to experience not only my pain, but I felt her pain in me as well. All right, I'll fix you and Saphir a wonderful meal that you two shall never forget!

Petz: Thank you sooo much, Mako-chan.

_(Soon, Calaveras, Beruchier, and Koan enter through Mako's apartment door)_

Beruchier: Mako-chan! We're here again!

Mako: Weren't you guys here just this morning?

Koan: Yeah, but we kept thinking about the wonderful meal you served us, and we were wondering…

Calaveras: If you could serve us dinner as well!

Mako: (laughing) Sure. You know I love cooking for people, especially my friends.

Calaveras: I hope we weren't interrupting any-

Saphir: Hello, ladies.

Beruchier: (bowing) Master Saphir! Not meaning to question you or bring up some grim subject matters, but I thought you were…

Koan: (bowing) Me too, Master Saphir.

Calaveras: (bowing) I also, Master Saphir.

Saphir: Please stand, ladies. I am no longer your master since you are human. About me being here on Earth, however, it is a rather long story that your dear sister can explain to you. I would not like to discuss it now, especially since Petz and I are about to receive a meal from the kind Makoto-san.

Mako: Please, call me Mako-chan.

Saphir: Ok.

_(Petz walks out from the bathroom)_

Petz: Saphir, you are going to love Mako-chan's food. She is the best cook in Ja- (gasp) Calaveras, Beruchier, Koan… What are you all doing here?

Calaveras: We came for dinner, how about you?

Petz: You dare to question your elder sister?

Beruchier: No. What we want to know is why you have felt you had to keep this a secret from us. We wouldn't have cared had you explained to us about Master, I mean, Saphir. Why did you keep this from us? Aren't we sisters?

Petz: I understand how you feel, but this is my love life, something I don't necessarily have to explain to you.

Koan: I wish you would, though, seeing as we do care for you. And we did say we believe in you when you told us you heard Saphir's voice.

Petz: Fine. Here is what happened…

That is the third chapter… How did you like it? Did you enjoy it? As I told you once, I shall tell you again, Review! Give me all your comments in your review. It doesn't matter if you already left comments for the 1st chapter; leave comments for this and all the chapters. I promise that if you do, you'll see the 4th chapter soon enough. Now review!!!!!!!!


	4. Protected Wishes

Because my computer wasn't working properly, my lovely Dell Computer Corporation had no choice but to reinstall my programming, which resulted in deleting **all** of my previous files, including the 4th chapter of Petz and Saphir. Now I know it would have been smart to put the 4th chapter on a floppy disk, but that would have only worked if I had a floppy disk and my computer allowed me to put it on the floppy disk. So, sayoonara to all my files and folders. I'm going to try and write the 4th chapter to the best of my ability and to the best of my remembrance of how I had it before. Also, this chapter will be short because I'm planning something for the 5th or 6th chapter.

Beruchier: I don't believe this… Saphir isn't really Saphir…?

Koan: This is crazy… I mean only being allowed to dwell on this earth for 24 hours, only to be pulled back into the underworld with force…?

Mako: Hey, did everyone come here to stand in disbelief, or did everyone come here to enjoy this meal? Come on, come on. Petz, Saphir, you two sit here, Calaveras, Beruchier, you two sit across from them, and me and Koan will sit here. Is everyone okay with that?

All: Hai.

_(An hour later)_

Petz: Mako-chan, that was terrific. You always do such a wonderful job in your cooking!

Koan: Mako-chan, if I could eat anymore, I would eat a few more plates. That was delicious! You must give me the recipe!

Beruchier: That was delicious, but I'm begging you for all of our sakes… We love living, please don't give Koan the recipe…

Koan: Hey! What's that supposed to mean, huh?!

Beruchier: I can't help it if your cooking is enough to kill everyone on Earth.

Koan: What?!

_(Koan and Beruchier begin to fight in the background)_

Calaveras: Mako-chan, please excuse my sisters. That meal was wonderful. Koan! Beruchier! Stop! We're leaving now.

Koan and Beruchier: Why?

Calaveras: Because you've already made fools of yourselves in front of everyone and I also believe it's time for Petz and Saphir to have some time together. Okay?

Koan and Beruchier: Alright.

Koan, Beruchier, and Calaveras: See you later Mako-chan, Neesan, Saphir!

_(Koan, Beruchier, and Calaveras leave)_

Petz: I think it's time we also leave. I'm going to take Saphir to Rei-chan's shrine, okay?

Mako: Are you asking me? Don't. It's your choice. Go have fun! (laughs) But not too much fun!

_(Petz and Saphir blush and look down)_

Mako (laughing): See you guys later! Have fun!

_(Petz and Saphir are seen walking down the park they came from earlier)_

Saphir: So, this "Rei…" Who is she?

Petz: She's a good friend of mines, just like Mako-chan. Rei-chan owns a shrine, however. Her dream is to be the chief priestess of her grandfather's shrine, Hikawa Shrine.

Saphir: That's an interesting dream… Say, Petz. I have a question of you.

Petz: What is it?

Saphir: Can we stop by your other friend's home? Sailor Moon?

Petz: Usagi-chan's house? Why do you need to stop there?

Saphir: I just need to deliver a message to her, from my Niisan.

Petz (looking worried): Alright. After Rei-chan's shrine.

_(Saphir grabs Petz's waist and holds her; Petz blushes)_

Saphir: You have no need to worry, my dear Petz. It's nothing bad. If anything, Niisan said that she would know what he meant when I told her.

Petz: I'm not worried. Now that I'm with you.

_(She leans on Saphir's shoulder; A few minutes later, they are standing in front of Rei's shrine)_

Petz: Let's go up; Rei should still be working, it's only 5:00.

_(They walk up the stairs where they see Rei in her shrine maiden clothes sweeping; Rei senses that something is wrong)_

Petz: Hi Rei-chan! What's going on?

Rei: Hi Petz!

_(Rei notices Saphir)_

Rei: Petz! What is going on here? I thought that Saphir was… This isn't right at all!

Petz: Stop jumping to conclusions! I'll explain the story to you and then you can tell everyone else, because frankly, I am becoming weary of telling everyone!

_(Petz tells Rei the long story of Saphir's 24 hour return)_

Rei: Petz, believe me when I say this. This is all good for you, but, somehow, this just isn't right. Anyway, what did you stop here for?

Petz: Well, Tanabata is coming up soon, and I was wondering… Do you have a Tanabata bamboo we can make a wish on? (A/N: "Tanabata" is a holiday in Japan held on July 7th. It is a legend about the daughter of the Lord of Heaven, Shokujo, and her marriage to Kengyu, the cattle herder. Once married, Kengyu and Shokujo did nothing but play and strayed from their duties. This angered the Lord of Heaven, and he separated the two of them, only allowing them to meet once a year on the seventh of July.)

Rei: Oh my gosh, Tanabata… Well, I do, but I think I'm going to stop with this Tanabata thing next year. (She leads them over to the Tanabata bamboo) I looked on the plant, and all I saw was nothing but wishes for boyfriends! It seems you're happy, so I know you won't be making a wish for a boyfriend. Let me go get the Tanabata wishing scrolls. Be right back.

Saphir: Tanabata? I don't get it…

Petz: On Tanabata, the day when the cattle herder Kengyu and the Lord of Heaven's daughter Shokujo are allowed to meet, you are supposed to make a wish that is supposed to come true. You leave your wish on a Tanabata bamboo, and hopefully it comes true. (A/N: Please excuse the redundancy, I'm tired.)

Saphir: Oh.

Rei: I'm back. Here you guys go, pens and Tanabata scrolls. When you're done, just let me know. Make sure you think really hard about your wish!

_(A few minutes pass; Petz and Saphir write their wishes)_

Petz: Rei-chan, we're done!

Rei: Alright. (Rei takes the scrolls) Let's see, where can we put these wishes…? Oh! Okay, I'll put them over here. That was on me, don't worry about paying. Is there anything else I can help you with?

Petz: Thanks, Rei-chan. That's it, nothing else.

Rei: Alright! Thanks! Hey, Saphir…

Saphir: Yeah?

Rei: Use your time wisely. Treat her well. Don't disappoint her.

Saphir: Alright, thank you.

_(Petz and Saphir leave)_

Alright, that was the 4th chapter. Did you like it? I thought it was okay. It would have been better if I had the original. If you wanna know more about the Tanabata holiday, I think going to www.google.com and typing "Tanabata holiday in Japan" would give you what you need/want. But please, do that after you review! Review and tell me what you think about the 4th chapter. Thanx!!!!


End file.
